Bubble GuppyFox Prower Story
by EmoInuyasha9
Summary: The story of how Bubble Guppy Gil & Sonic The Hedgehog's Buddy Tails got into singing
1. Chapter 1

June 14 2012:

(In Bubbletucky Gil knew it was the 10th season of everyone's favorite show Anime Idol. The auditions are starting in bubbletucky in 2 days. Gil didn't think about singing in front of people but he knew that his normal life doing stuff was getting too boring. So he goes online signing up for his chance and begins to train for his audition using country music. Country & Rock were gil's favorite types of music. Gil's voice as he trained began to sound like a 10 year old & like country singer Scotty Mccreery. He trained for only 10 min that afternoon & that night.)

The Next Day June 15 2012:

(In sonic the hedgehog's hometown sonic's buddy Tails signs up for his chance. And just like Gil his favorite style of music is rock. Tails though has a lot of songs in his head. A few that aren't exactly rock. Tails practiced for 10 min in the afternoon and the night when no one was watching. Meanwhile back in Bubbletucky Gil trained for 5 min every 4 hours when no one was watching)

The Next Day June 16 2012:

(Gil was the first one picked in line.)

Host: so you're whole life is just doing something silly next to your wife Molly anywhere at school.

Gil: Yep right now she and my other friends don't exactly know that i'm actully trying out for this right now.

Host: Really?

Gil: haha yeah this is a surprise to them since ive got a feeling that tomorrow that they're going to surprise me for my birthday.

Host: So that being said tomorrow is you're birthday.

Gil: yes.

Host: Let's hope you come out with a golden ticket then.

Gil: ok.

(Gil knew that people in bubbletucky would audition but not people from schools & sometimes people from bubbletucky failed to make the tv show. So if Gil made it through to the very end then all of Bubbletucky would be so happy for Gil. Gil walks in and is now in front of the judges.)

Judges: So what's you're name?

Gil: My name is Gilligan Creed but sometimes my friends call me Gil for short & my wife calls me Gilly for a nickname.

Judges: Oh ok (laughs). Ok well right now it's just you and us judges so it's Gilligan Creed.

Gil: Yes.

Judges: Great how old are you?

Gil: well i'm turning 11 tomorrow.

Judges: Awesome ok so nobody knows that you're auditioning wow not even you're parents.

Gil: (sadly) Oh no me and my parents got seperated 9 years ago unfortunitly.

Judges: WHAT how did that happen.

Gil: I got pulled away by a truck when i was a baby.

Judges: Oh no that's terrible i say it's time we get you on the road so you can reunite with them.

(So Gil began to sing I'm yours by Jason Mraz & the judges were so impressed that they gave him the ticket. Gil's now on his way to anime city to continue his journey While tomorrow is audition time for Tails. Will Tails join Gil in anime city?)

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

June 17 2012:

(It's Gil's birthday today. His friend Nonny tells Gil's other friends Goby, Deema, his girlfriend Oona, and Gil's wife Molly but didn't tell them that he doesn't think he could make it to his party if there is one. Gil thinks he doesn't have time for a regular or a surprise party. In fact he got tickets to go to anime city to continue his journey to become the 10th winner of Anime Idol. Meanwhile Tails is at the auditions ready for his tryout.)

Host: So you're married and you have a few friends and a few of them are your rivals But you're also good at planes too i'm guessing?

Tails: Yes i sometimes yes i like building and repairing planes but more than that i just can't help myself when i see something that needs repairing.

Host: Oh so you like repairing stuff.

Tails: Yes and when i'm done with my selfbuilt plane i just fly it for a few hours.

Host: Ok then will see how you do on you're audition.

Tails: Ok.

(As Tails walks in he explains himself to the judges and his audition song was My Wish by Rascal Flatts. The judges let him through and wanted Tails to show them the photo of him, his friends, and his wife Cosmo and wanted to stick with tails real name Miles Prower. Tails was on his way to anime city to become somebody. Meanwhile back in Bubbletucky Gil's friends were ready for his surprise party.)

Nonny: Gil says he doesn't want presents so make sure you don't get him anything.

Deema: Ok Nonners but do you know why?

Nonny: Nope it's either he never told me or maybe he's got a secret.

(When Gil got back with Molly he got confused.)

Gil: Uh were at the school.

Molly: I know were just here to watch that old movie on tv.

Molly: i'll go to the back door so you can come through the front door.

(As Molly goes through the back door Gil saw it was nighttime.)

Gil: Oh no sorry Molly i gotta go bye.

(Gil's plane to anime city leaves at 9:20 pm. He rushed home and saw it that it was 8:58 pm.)

Gil: Now i really gotta get goin.

(He got his bags and made it to the airport at 9:03 pm. Back at the school everyone got confused.)

Molly: I left Gil there so we would let him in.

Goby: He might have went home.

Nonny: i'll get him unless Oona goes with me.

Oona: Sure Nonny.

(Nonny and Oona head to Gil's house. Gil heads to his plane. When Nonny and Oona got to his house they saw a note on his front door.)

{Dear friends if you're having a regular or surprise birthday party for me unfortunately i don't think i can make it. i have something very important i have to do in anime city and my plane leaves at 9:20 pm so make sure you have all my cake. Your firend Gil P.S. I don't know if i'm coming back to Bubbletucky early. If i do then i promise i'll tell you the reason why i left.}

(Nonny understanded how important Gil wanted to do what he needed to do in anime city but Oona was shocked that he was leaving.)

Nonny: I guess Gil's going all the way to anime city in a plane.

Oona: I KNOW BUT ON HIS BIRTHDAY.

(Oona grabs Nonny rushing to the airport but they were too late. Gil's plane left and now he's on his way to anime city.)

Oona: OH NO.

Oona: Nonny what will the others say if we told them but most of all what will Molly say.

Nonny: I don't know but were just gonna have to explain this to her.

(They go backto the school and told everyone. Molly was shocked not thinking of what just happened.)

Molly: But he can't leave now what about his party and what are we going to do without Gil most of all what if he doesn't come back?

(Tears began down her face)

Goby: I don't know but all i really want to know is why is he leaving?

Deema: What's so very important that he needs to do now at anime city?


	3. Chapter 3

June 18 2012:

(Tails packs his bags when no one was looking and writes a note to his friend Sonic. Tails heads to the airport to go to anime city. At 11:13 am Sonic gets the note he and the other boys were not surprised. The girls Amy and Cream were shocked even Tails wife Cosmo. And Cosmo was hoping he would come back not too late.)

June 20 2012:

(Gil finally arrives at anime city.)

Gil] Oh my goodness what did i get myself into. (lays on the bed in his hotel room talking to himself) Well Gil this is it no more doing nothing cause you gotta have your game face on ad get ready for my next round of anime idol.

12:58 am Tails arrives in anime city

Tails] I guess tomorrow i really need to do good in this first round of anime idol.

(Both Tails and Gil went to anime city's favorite theatre. In their first round Gil sang The lazy song by Bruno Mars and Tails sang beautiful soul by jesse mccartney. They both made it through and after Gil both him and Tails met.)

(The two decided to to be the paired together in the round 2 The group round but after finding all members of their group during rehersals Tails got a huge headache. Gil was able to help him out. They rehearsed 1 more time before the next day. That night the two of them got a room together and shared photo's of their wife's and friends. their group song they chose was smile by uncle kracker.)

(They made it through and for their next round Tails did an excellent job with his song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade but Gil did better and the audience their feet for him when he performed Here Without You By 3 doors down. They made it through and to make it on to the show they have to perform together and by them self again in Los Angeles. So Gil and Tails packed up cause they're going to hollywood)


	4. Chapter 4

June 22 2012:

(Tails and Gil arrive in hollywood california)

Gil] Man this is it before the last judgement.

Tails] Yeah and plus you and me in a duet and perform a beatles song.

(They think and after all that thinking they have picked a good song from the beatles. they go on stages in front of the judges and performed Yesterday from the beatles. the judges noticed something familiar about Gil and Tails.)

Judges] I think there's a friendship going on between the two of you.

Gil] Well yes hahahahaha.

Tails] We are like buddies somehow and we have like different sounds but still we make good friends.

June 23 2012:

(It was now the last judgement of the 10th season of anime idol and Gil performed Stop This Train by John Mayer and Tails performed Apologize by Onerepublic then it was judgement time the next day. Gil was before Tails.)

Judges] Well this is it Gilligan you know no one from Bubbletucky has made it throught to the top 24.

Gil] Yes and it would be cool to have that shot i just don't know how great i did.

Judges] Well we loved what you did at the auditions, we love what you did on round 3, and were big fans so you know what that means.

(Gil extremely couldn't believe what the judges told him next)

Gil] Oh my goodness.

Judges] Congrats Gilligan. Yeah there you go Gilligan Creed from Bubbletucky in the top 24. 

(Gil's going back to anime city to get the shot at the idol stage. But what about Tails. Tails was last against 2 others willy, bart. {no not bart simpson lol}.)

Judges] so the last person in the top 24 out of the 3 of you is bart.

Judges] Miles and willy i'm sorry it's the end of the line.

Tails] It's ok it's ok i tries i tried.

(Tails knew he didn't make it. So Gil was in But Tails was going home.)

June 25 2012:

(Tails is finally home and his wife Cosmo Is excited to see him.)

June 29 2012:

(It was gil's 1st performance and he perfroms letters from home)

June 30 2012:

(Gil Makes the top 10)

(The weeks have gone pasted and nothing stopped gil from being in the bottom 3. But will he win?)

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

June 26 2012:

(Back in Bubbletucky his friends were playing except Molly who really misses Gil.)

Grouper: Don't you wanna play with your friends Molly?

Molly: Sory it's just that i miss Gil.

Grouper: Oh i see.

Oona: I agree i mean why would somebody leave their friends for something very important?

Grouper: Well if it's important then he must be telling us how important it is.

Deema: I know but he has been gone for a few days now.

Goby: Let's just make sure that he's ok.

June 27 2012:

(In anime city Gil still continued to impress the judges.)

(At the end of June Gil now in the top 3 he gets to visit his home town.)

July 3 2012:

(Gil's back in Bubbletucky for 1 visit but after his day he still never ever told his friends plus he never saw them.)

July 6 2012:

(Gil performs 3 more times)

July 7 2012:

(Gil finally makes it to the finale.)

July 15 2012:

(His last 3 performances for his chance to win were Gone, love you this big, and could not ask for more. Tails watching at home praying it would be good for Gil.)

July 16 2012:

(It was the big finale. Gil performs Free Falling with the legendary John Mayer. Tails watching Gil at home. It was time for the final results.)

Host: After the vote the winner of anime idol season 10 is

(There was quiet)

Host: GILLIGAN CREED.

The audience cheers excitedly and Gil's heart beats thinking what just happened to him.

Host: Anything you wanna say?

Gil: Wow's like been 1 year since i tried out and i like to thank everyone, my fans, the thought of my friends, and most of all the thought of my friend Tails too he helped me mostly.

(Tails feeling happy for him.)

Tails: you too Gil you too.

(Gil sings 1 last time as the 10th anime idol. But will Tails come back to audition and will Gil's and Tails friends find out that they were on idol. If you want to find out what happens be sure to read the Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story.)

THE END


End file.
